Unforbidden Love
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Khalon and Andrew gettin' it together. All I can say. This is all just an idea in my crazy head of mine, none is actually real. Be warned, may be a little awkward for some. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_alrighty lemme tell y'all a thing_

I ship my own two characters yes

You don't like it, you are free to leave and not leave a review behind

Enjoy~~~

* * *

Khalon landed shakily and stumbled a little on the ground.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Andrew asked.

"What? I ain't drunk." His voice was slurred a little.

"Uh, huh. Sure. Maybe you should just go to bed." Andrew said, going over to him.

"I don't need no sleep!" He exclaimed. "Heck, I need, love.." He smiled at Andrew. (Real kinky I know.)

Andrew's face became instantly hot. "U-uh, love? From who..?" He asked, stuttering.

"You.. of course!" Khalon moved forwards and nuzzled Andrew's nose. Andrew blushed deeply., gulping.

"Uh, I think bedtime is calling your name." Andrew said. He was nervous.

"I don't hear nothin'." Khalon lurched forwards and kissed Andrew hard. Andrew jumped back from shock. He had to get Khalon to bed but his lips were so warm. He wanted to be there forever with him but knew he couldn't. He gathered up motivation and pulled away.

"Don't be so mean." Khalon joked and kissed him down his fuselage and belly. Andrew took a short gasp and his face turned drunk, Khalon knew how to kiss. Andrew felt him plant his warm lips down his body. Andrew let out a little sigh of pleasure and became hard. Khalon went straight down Andrew's belly. Andrew had to climb over Khalon's wings so he wouldn't trip. He rested his chin on Khalon's horizontal stabilizer and rubbed his nose against Khalon's vertical stabilizer. Andrew felt warm, being so close to Khalon. Without warning, Khalon began to suck Andrew, hard. Andrew let out a gasp as his member went into Khalon's mouth. Khalon sucked hard, going in and out.

Andrew didn't know how long he could take this pleasure. He shut his eyes and panted happily.

"Oh, god..." andrew moaned. Khalon went faster, sucking hard and deep. Andrew bit Khalon's horizontal stabilizer to keep from screaming out. He forgot all about Khalon being drunk and tried to enjoy this once opportunity to be with him. Andrew felt as if he were going to release real soon. Khalon seemed to tell.

"I'm gonna suck ya dry, boy." He muffled out. Andrew laughed to himself nervously. Khalon went faster and faster until Andrew released. Andrew let out a cry of pleasure as Khalon drank his fluids.

"O-okay, uh, time for bed.." Andrew panted.

"Not so fast." Khalon said. "I said I was gonna suck ya dry, remember?"

"W-wait.. n-" He was cut off by Khalon beginning again. Andrew felt pleasure that he had never felt before. The warmth of Khalon's mouth felt so good, and the pressure of him sucking out his liquids felt even better.

Andrew released three or four more times before he felt like he would faint from the pleasure. He began to drool and couldn't stop. Khalon moved out from under him and Andrew couldn't hold himself up and collapsed.

"B-bed?" Andrew muttered.

"Bed. Khalon kissed Andrew's hood and Andrew struggled up. Khalon went to the hangar and Andrew followed.

* * *

iamsosorrynot

there will at least be one more chapter, maybe three. I don't know yet.

And before any of ya go crazy, Wisconsin just legalized Gay marriage, and I'm goin' all out. even though i wrote this over the summer

Btw, _**unleash your imagination**_


	2. Chapter 2

I promise I'll finish my other stories. Some I have to find the notebooks for them. But enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Khalon nuzzled under Andrew's chin. He blushed.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll try a different way, huh?" Khalon teased, licking Andrew's tail.

"Uh, maybe." Andrew laughed nervously.

"Ah, don't be scared." He chuckled.

"I-I'm not, I just didn't know you were, gay, too.."

"I'm not. I'm drunk."Khalon admitted. "But, I think I like it."

"Oh, heh.." Andrew smiled snuggled against Andrew and fell asleepalmost instantly. Andrew smiled a little to himself. Khalon was finally his.

Andrew woke up and Khalon was gone. He exited the hangar and found him waiting by his gramophone, music softly playing. He turned around when he heard him.

"Yer delicious, ya know that?" He asked, smiling.

"Uh, w-what?" Andrew asked, startled by the sudden comment.

"I've been thinkin', ya wanna taste yerself?"

M-myself?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll show ya." Khalon bent down and sucked Andrew again. Andrew let out another gasp of shock and sighed happily feeling the pleasure once again. He soon released and Khalon saved it all in his mouth. He got back up, mouth full of Andrew's fluids, and kissed him, releasing them into Andrew's mouth. He was shocked at first and some drooled off the side of his mouth, but kissed back. Khalon stuck his tongue into Andrew's mouth to exchange it more and Andrew moaned softly, tasting his own sperm.

"So, how do you taste?" Khalon mumbled through the kiss.

"Delicious." He mumbled back.

Khalon backed away, licking his lips. Andrew stood there, shocked. Sticky sperm still stuck to his nose.

"Better clean up before I do." Khalon teased, moving behind him. Andrew slowly licked his mouth, still a bit shocked at what Khalon was all doing.

Khalon mounted Andrew, which shocked him.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Andrew asked, his voice in a slow whisper.

"you'll see." Khalon teased, placing his tires on Andrew's wings. Andrew felt almost nervous, but his heart beat faster and his engine heated up when he felt Khalon pushed against him gently.

"Ya wanna go gentle or rough?" Khalon asked, taunting by repeatedly pushing against him.

Andrew shut his eyes and bit his lip. "Any way, you want.."

Khalon smiled and jerked himself into Andrew. He let out a shrill cry of shock.

"Oh god, you're so big! So tight!" He cried out, gritting his teeth to the point of breaking his jaw. Khalon thrusted in and out, faster and faster. He leaned down and bit Andrew's wing, using tat to help him push in deeper. Andrew panted hard, enjoying every second Khalon thrusted, bit, and touched him. His mouth hang open as his body trembled with pleasure, eyes shut tightly. He dug his tires into the sand, just like Khalon dug his tires into Andrew's wings.

Khalon felt ready to release, same with Andrew. Khalon shot deep into Andrew as he did. Andrew released as well onto the sand, and panted as he felt Khalon warm sperm fill him up. Andrew was about ready to collapse but Khalon kept going, despite he already released.

"How are you, still going?" Andrew gasped.

"'Strong, warrior'." Khalon panted. The recent sperm began to drip out as Khalon went in and out again.

"You're going, to kill me.." Andrew panted as Khalon bit his wing again.

"And if I do that, I won't have anyone else to play with anymore." He smiled through the bite. Andrew smiled a little and bit his lip again.

* * *

Ooookay I honestly do not know what else to do for this so I guess it'll be put on halt. But I am writing more in ASWIND so be prepared for that!


End file.
